Scars
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Scarecrow's monsters are back, will Amanda be able to help him. ONE SHOT! First "Scarecrow and Mrs. King." so be nice please.


**Scars**

**Author: AbbyGibbs**

**Author's note: I seriously don't know what's gotten into me, if anything would have told me one that in 2014 I would try and give it a shot at writing a fic of "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" I would have told them that they were not in their right mind, and yet here I am, giving it a shot. I really hope that you guys won't think this was a mistake on my part.**

**I'm not sure where this story takes place, but I guess I would say it's about two to seven weeks after "Mission of Gold" and if you want to blame someone. Blame LanieSullivan, she will know why. LOL, or at least, I think she will know why.**

**Lanie this first SMK fic is for you because if it wasn't for our talking there wouldn't have been one at all.**

**Thanks for all your help.**

**Nothing is mine, everything belong to those who create "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" Thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson and all the rest of the cast and crew for making it such a great delight to watch.**

"Amanda, NO!" Lee Stetson yelled as he woke up with a start. He looked around him, but it took him a little bit to realize where he was. Amanda reached out to turn on the bedside lamp before turning her attention on Lee.

"Lee?" Amanda said in a soft voice then sat straighter in bed before she placed her right hand on his bare shoulder and caressed the skin there.

As he didn't immediately reacted to her voice or her touch, she added a little pressure on his shoulder and called his name again. His breathing was coming out in gasps and he was sweating. When he finally turned his head to look at her, her heart broke at the sight before her as she once again saw tears shining in her husband's eyes.

"I'm right here, Lee." She whispered to him.

Lee was having the nightmares again. It had all start a week after she had left the hospital. The nightmares seemed to chase him more often now. Amanda wanted him to talk about it, but he refused and, of course, there was no way to make Lee go to a shrink. She didn't want to upset him more than he already was, but she had to something because this was getting out of hand.

Amanda wondered first what had started the whole thing. Was it because they hadn't had a proper honeymoon, because they had decided that their marriage was still a secret? She had no idea and it was starting to worry her very much.

Her mother had been taking care of the boys so that they would have some alone time as if she'd sensed they needed it.

Dotty didn't know there was more to know about her beloved daughter and Lee Stetson though she had sensed for the start that there was more to Mr. Stetson than Amanda was willing to say, she had also noticed that since Lee had entered the life of her daughter, she seemed happier than she had ever been before, and she had finally been able to close the book that was entitled: Joe King.

The man would always be a part of her life, after all, they had been married for ten years, and had two wonderful sons together, but Amanda deserved to be loved again and she could see that Amanda was in love, and that the man she was in loved with, loved her back.

It was time for her daughter to spread her wings and fly out again, and that exactly what she had done and Dotty was happy about it.

Though she had a feeling something wasn't entirely right since her daughter had been shot. Lee seemed tormented, as if he felt somehow responsible.

She couldn't quite believe how different he was from Joe as much as Joe didn't care much for anything but himself, as much Lee felt responsible for everything that concerned Amanda and her boys.

_He's such a big heart, always putting the welfare of others first. Amanda dear, I hope you'll find what torments him and that you will find a way to help him._

Amanda let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt herself being hugged tightly, her husband's head resting just belong her breasts, Her fingers slowly caressed his hair, and she felt the thin fabric of her nightgown getting wet.

Wait a minute... Was Lee, her husband, her hero, the one man she loved more than life itself... crying?

"Sweetheart, talk to me, please? Remember what I told you, when someone I care about hurts, I hurt too."

Lee lifted his head up took at her then, but he didn't let go of her, he still had his arms firmly locked around her. "The monsters are back..."

"Lee, honey, look at me." She asked him softly as her fingers kept playing with his hair in a soothing motion.

"They're not back, everything is fine. I'm here with you."

"I should have been protecting you and I failed," he said in a broken voice.

_Ah, now we're getting somewhere. This is what the nightmares were about._

"You didn't fail, honey, because I'm still, here, with you, holding you, loving you... Aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you could have been... When your heart stopped beating, I thought that mine would have followed soon, Amanda."

"Yeah, well, I'm here, and I wouldn't have left you behind Lee, I've waited for you for too long to give up that easily. You're the piece that of myself that I've missed for so long. I'm finally complete now that I have you. Did you really think I wasn't going to come back to you?"

At her words, the man in her arms couldn't help but smile. She smiled back at him, pleased that she had brought back that breathtaking smile of his to his face.

"I feel the same way." He whispered in response.

"And there is something else..." Amanda started saying before she trailed off.

"And that would be?" Asked her, in a steadier voice, now.

She wondered briefly why she had stopped herself from tell her husband something she wanted to tell him for so long and she would sure making him feel better and less threatened each time Joe came around. It was just that the realization of what she was about tell shocked her.

"Amanda?" Lee said her name softly.

"Hum?"

"Where did you go without me, just now?"

She smiled and leaned closer to him, so she could brushed her lips with his before pulling back again she see could look into his still watery eyes.

"I didn't go anyway without you, sweetheart, in fact you were in my thoughts as I just realized something a bit scary."

"Scary?" He questions as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes," She smiled. "Scary."

"Care to elaborate?"

Amanda stopped playing with her man's hair for a moment, which earned her a groan of protest. She reached for another pillow to pull it behind her back and leaned back against it, pulling Lee with her. Then the long fingers found his short hair again.

"I have loved before, Joe, Dean, I even had kids to prove it, but I think I never really understood what it meant to be in love before you. What I feel for you, I've never felt before for anyone else... It's so strong, so deep, and most of the time..."

"... It overpowers any other feelings." They finished together.

"I know. I've never felt this before either Amanda. That's why I was so afraid when I saw you, bleeding on our honeymoon. My own heart stopped, in fact my entire life stopped, sweetheart. Then fear and anger kicked in and these two feelings combined together don't bring much good as you know. It lead to me being angry at myself for having brought you along with me."

"You couldn't really do things differently, could you? We were on our honeymoon... And... I would have followed you anywhere, Lee. You know I would have."

"Oh, I do know how stubborn you can be that one of the reason I fell for you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." I said as he untangled his arms from around her.

"And what are those reasons, Mr. Stetson?"

"Mmm, let's see, you're strong, you're beautiful. Actually you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,, you are strong, determined and a loving mother... I love your ability to love and forgive. You always bring out what's best in people, and you bring the best out of me."

"Shell I go on?" Lee asked her while his left hand slipped on the covers to reach for the base of her nightgown and pulled at the fabric until it was up about her hips, then he pulled it up higher, and bend his head down to place his lips on her stomach.

"Yes, please." She whispered.

Amanda felt Lee chuckle against her skin. "Go on with what?"

"The things you are saying and the thing you are doing." His lips felt so good right there, and while he does that, he doesn't have his monsters chasing him. She thought.

Lee pulled and pulled until the fabric passed over his wife's head, his lips meet hers in tender, loving kiss. When they broke apart. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, my wife." He said smiling at her.

"Would you do something for me?" She asked him in a low seductive voice.

"Anything."

"Kiss my scar."

He looked at her, a hint of fear in eyes. "Sweetheart... I don't know..."

"Lee it doesn't hurt anymore, the flesh is just tender, that scar is a part of who I am now, just like yours are part of you, and I love whole of you Lee, I have for a long time already and always will. And besides the tender flesh of the scars loves to feel your lips on it, please."

Lee looked intently in his wife's eyes the nodded, he kissed her lips, then kissed her neck, then his lips found the skin between the valley of her breasts, his mouth went to the left until it reached the soft scarred tissue that had just healed, a painful reminder of how close he had been to losing her, but like she had pointed out, it was also part of her body, part of her, and has he loved her, all of her, Lee decide he loved this scar too, and he was going to show his wife just that. Show her how much he loved her.

As if she'd been reading his mind, Lee heard his wife ask him: "Make love to me, Lee, show me how much you love me.

THE END.


End file.
